Natsu no hanashi: Tanabata
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Natsu no hanashi: história de verão, tanabata é um antigo conto japonês do sétimo dia do sétimo mês do ano...yaoi beeem levinho sobre a lenda das estrelas altair e vega....meu primeiro MascaraXAfrodite, oneshot...divirtamse


**Saint seiya não me pertence...blablabla...pertence ao Kurumada-sensei...bla bla bla...direitos autorais...bla bla bla...**

Tanabata

À muito e muito tempo atrás, um jovem fazendeiro muito trabalhador voltava de mais um dia duro de trabalho em seu habitual caminho para casa. De repente se deparou com um belo manto brilhante preso em uma árvore.

-Mas que lindo manto!

Subiu e o retirou de lá, notando que não somente era bonito de longe, mas era macio como seda pura.

-Quem será que o largou aqui? É realmente um desperdício um manto tão lindo jogado, já sei, vou levá-lo comigo para minha casa e vendê-lo, irá me render um bom preço – pensou .

Em seu caminho, com o manto escondido entre suas coisas, o jovem fazendeiro Mikeran Mascara da Morte, voltou cantarolando.

-Por favor senhor, viu o meu manto?

Ouviu uma voz atrás de si, ao se virar espantou-se com a beleza do jovem. Era alto e esguio, tinha os cabelos da cor do céu e brilhantes como o sol. Seus olhos também da cor do céu, com uma pintinha em baixo de um deles, transmitiam inocência e preocupação.

-Pe..perdoe-me ...o que disse?

-Meu nome é Tanabata Afrodite, me chame de Afrodite- disse – eu perdi meu manto sagrado, sem ele eu não posso voltar mais para meu reino lá no céu. –tinha lágrimas peroladas se formando no canto de seus olhos.

Mascara da Morte se tocou com a beleza infinita do ser à sua frente e temeu sua volta a seu reino.

-Desculpe-me jovenzinho, er..bem..Afrodite, mas não vi seu manto. Se estiver perdido eu posso lhe oferecer minha humilde residência para até quando achar seu precioso manto. Posso até ajudar a procurá-lo.

Sorrindo o garoto seguiu Mikeran-mascara até sua casa.

O tempo passou e Mascara da morte e Afrodite se apaixonaram perdidamente, a cada dia se amavam mais. Mas apesar de tanto amor, as vezes Afrodite se sentia meio triste por estar longe de sua casa no céu.

Um dia, ao arrumar a casa Afrodite-tanabata achou seu manto sagrado " Então Mikeran-mascara, você sabia o tempo todo onde estava meu manto" pensou chorando e vestindo seu manto.

Mascara da morte chegou quando seu amado subindo para o céu.

-Por favor meu amor, não se vá, eu sei que errei em lhe esconder seu manto, mas eu te amo tanto que não queria que partisse nunca- Mascara já estava desesperado.

-Meu amado esposo, se me ama tanto e quer se encontrar comigo novamente, faça mil pares de chinelos e enterre em um pé de bambu.

E foi o que ele fez, durante dias a fio, Mikeran-Mascara da morte trabalhou fabricando chinelos e finalmente os enterrou em um pé de bambu.

O pé de bambu cresceu e cresceu, mas Mascara da morte havia errado na conta e contou um par de chinelos a menos, portanto faltou pouco para chegar ao reino dos céus.

-Tanabata-Afrodite, meu amor, me ajude!

Afrodite correu para ajudar seu marido, mas seu pai Ares ouvira a bagunça.

-Quem é você?

-É meu marido meu pai, eu o amo mais do que tudo.

Ares não gostou do fato de seu lindo filho se apaixonar e casar com alguém dos reinos da Terra.

-Se você quizer ficar aqui com meu filho terá de trabalhar para isso, o que você faz?

-Eu trabalho no campo!

-Ótimo, está vendo esse saco de sementes? Plante-as até as últimas.

E foi o que fez, mas passado algum tempo de trabalho, Ares o chamou novamente:

-Esse campo está errado, você deveria ter plantado-os naquele outro campo ali, retire novamente as sementes e agora faça seu serviço direito!

"E agora?" pensou "como irei tirar todas as sementes da terra?"

Tanabata-Afrodite, vendo seu amado desesperado chamou seu amigo pássaro e pediu que ele e outros pássaros ajudassem Mascara da morte a recolher as sementes.

O trabalho finalmente foi terminado, mas mesmo assim Ares não estava satisfeito, daria uma tarefa ainda mais difícil para ele:

-Você vê essas melancias sagradas? Deve guardá-las por três dias e três noites sem comer ou beber nada, mas tome muito cuidado com elas pois saum muito importante para nós.

Depois dos dois primeiros dias, Mascara da morte conseguiu guardá-las, mas estava com tanta sede que não resistiu, achou que somente uma melancia não faria falta e abriu uma. Nesse momento, de dentro da melancia começou a jorrar litros e litros de água, tanta água que Mikeran-Mascara foi arrastado para outro lado do céu.

Com pena de seu amado filho, pois ele realmente amava Mikeran-Mascara da morte, uma vez por ano, Ares convoca todos os pássaros do céu e une o casal. Esse dia é o sétimo dia do sétimo mês.

NOTAS DA AUTORA DOIDA-LOBA-COELHA

Nhahoooo

Genki?

Bom gente, faz muito tempo que eu não posto nada, é a velha doença de sempre..preguiça hehehhe, o trampo também não tá ajudando...

Essa história é uma lenda muito famosa no Japão, muita gente já viu os festivais né? Pelo menos nos animes hehehe, e em um deles todos penduram os pedidos em um pé de bambu (minha querida nechan, Pure-petit-cat, colocou a festa em uma fict dela a Dolls extra, ficou over-fofa por sinal) esse pedido é levado até o reino do Céu pelos dois amantes...

Na história original é Tanabata(uma princesA) e Mikeran...achei uma boa colocá-la aqui pra quem não a conhece...é uma linda história ehhehehe... e como está chegando esse dia, eu achei legal postar...

Como é meu primeir AfroditeXMascara da morte espero que seje bem aceito. Eu ia usar outro casal, mas eu achei que eles ficariam perfeitos, apesar de achar que o original mascara iria partir pra porrada pra ganhar o Afrodite uahaaha

Agradecendo minha adorada nechan, que aprova minhas ficts antes de serem postadas e minha mestra Lê que me viciou em fict "

Chu

ROCKETO-BYE-BIII


End file.
